Probation and parole programs are meant as a means to keep tabs on those who need a level of supervision which is typically not as stringent as being incarcerated. Typically, supervision methods that attempt to fill this need may include assignment to a case manager with whom a probationer, or parolee, is required to check-in with. Check-ins may involve voice phone calls, to or from the case manager, and also perhaps scheduled in-person check-ins as well as un-scheduled surprise visits by the case manager at a location that the person, subject to supervision, is supposed to be. One example could be being at a halfway house at a certain time of day.
In practice, however, case managers often are burdened with more persons to supervise than they can effectively manage. Additionally, there can be legitimate situations that may prevent a person from being able to check-in with their case manager. When they occur, though, it may prove difficult to legitimately account the situation to a case manager due to lack of corroborating evidence.
In an attempt to overcome some of the aforementioned situations, and/or in cases that require perhaps more stringent supervision, electronic monitoring devices in the form of hard-to-remove bracelets or anklets are often employed. These devices are not without problems, however. These problems include, but not limited to, device failure, they have been numerous situations of successful removal, are often seen as impediment for re-integration into society as they are sometimes noticeable and a case manager may still be overburdened with too many cases to effectively manage.
Due to these deficiencies, and perhaps other ones, there is a need for improved probation and parole supervision systems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.